Fun Filled Week
by VanillaEmber
Summary: An entire week with the Vampire Knight gang? See what they do with their spare times! R&R!
1. Marvelous Monday

This is my first fan-fic ever. So please tell me how I did and if I did mispelled anything .Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. :(

* * *

Marvelous Monday

_Cross Academy, Yuuki's Class, 12:00 p.m._

English class was in session, and everyone was taking notes,well, not everyone. Zero had opted to take a 'small nap'.  
Whereas Yuuki had decided it was time for lunch. The teacher was explaining the lesson, Yuuki was munching on some cheetos.  
Might I remind you, that cheetos were _extremely_ crunchy and loud.

When the teacher had paused to check the time, the only thing heard was '_crunch crunch_'.  
That was when everybody,except Zero who was in _lala land_, turned around to look at her.  
Yuuki had her feet propped on the desk with her eyes closed, clearly enjoying her delicous snack.

That's when the teacher noticed her.  
''Cross Yuuki! Just because you are the chairman's daughter does not mean that you can sit around eating cheetos like it's no one's business!"

The teacher was clearly angry, as Yuuki had been doing this for quite awhile now.

"It isn't anyone's business," Yuuki opened her eyes.  
"Just because people are curious doesn't mean they can start getting nosy."

Yuuki smirked. This just made the teacher angrier.  
"Alright! you and Kiryuu can just head over to the headmaster's office!"

That's when Zero opened his eyes.  
"What's with all the shouting? Can't you see me trying to get some sleep over here? Sheesh man, learn some freaking manners why dontcha?"  
He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Right when the teacher was about to say something to him, Zero fell off his chair and fell on the ground.  
_Ouch._  
"_Shit._" Murmured Zero.

"Wow, this is the most boot-leg class ever."  
Came Yuuki's voice.  
''I mean gosh, learn how to control your kids or something."  
She crumpled up the cheetos bag and threw it at the teacher.  
The bag hit his head.

"I think that maybe you should learn how to get up and throw away your trash!" Came the teacher's voice.  
"Well I think that maybe you should learn how to catch."  
"That's it! Supplementary classes for both you and Zero! and, you'll have to clean the room too!"

* * *

And that's how Kaname found Yuuki, moping the classroom floors, while Zero was cleaning the desks.  
Poor, poor Yuuki.


	2. Terrific Tuesday

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. A small part of me dies whenever I say that. ='/

* * *

Terrific Tuesday

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 1:30 p.m._

While Kaname was off Yuuki, and Zero was, once again, sleeping in class, a quarter of the night class was, strangely, outside in the gardens.

Ichijou, Kain, Aidou, and Shiki, were playing dominoes. Yes, dominoes. As was requested by the vice president himself, Ichijou Takuma.

For the fact that 'It would be a new and creative experience'. So said Ichijou.

Little did they know that two girls, one a strawberry blonde, and the other a brunette, were how we say_ 'Watching from afar'_.

Well, You could really call it _'stalking' _but that would just ruin their fun. Just a tad.

Up, in a tree, were Rima and Ruka, adoring their beloved ones,

Shiki and Kain. But, of course, as fate was never on their side,a cell phone rang.

A black cell phone. And, that same black cell phone, just so happened to be in Rima's pocket.

_Convenient, ne?_ Rima and Ruka just looked at each other, bewildered.

"What do we do now?" Ruka asked.

The guys had all heard the cell phone go off, but the wierd thing was,

why in the name of hell, would a cell phone go off in a tree?

All they did was stare at the tree, expecting something else to happen.

"Ne, I think I know that ringtone." said Shiki.

Everyone just ignored him, staring at the tree with wonder-filled eyes.

Strangely,the ringing started to sound farther away. Then they heard a small crash, and altogether,the ringing stopped.

"Phew, that was a close one don't you think Rima-chan?"

Ruka looked proud of herself.

"Ne, Ruka, I dont think that throwing my phone against the wall was such a pretty good idea."

'Rima-chan' looked just a tad pissed. Just a tad.

"And why do you say that?" Ruka looked confused.

Obviously, she's never gotten her phone thrown into a wall.

"I mean after all, it would've blown our cover." Ruka looked smug.

Rima just stared, and after awhile, pushed dearest Ruka off the tree, making her land in a rose bush. That did have thorns.

The guys, who had heard the entire conversation, just blinked, uncomprehending.

"What the hell?" everyone looked at Kain.

"Don't be such a potty mouth, there are ladies nearby." said Ichijou.

When Ruka finally got up, and painfully might I add, she looked up at the tree and said

"There's no need to be pushy, _Rima-chan_."

A voice came from the tree. "Oops so sorry, _Ruka-chan_, it's just that you were in my elbow room."

And that is how Rima and Ruka spent their day.


	3. Wonderful Wednesday

I had fun writing this. Hope you have fun reading it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ugh. =P

* * *

Wonderful Wednesday

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 9:30 p.m._

"What do you suppose we do now?"

"Kaname-sama is gonna kill us for sure!"

"Do we hide the body?"

"What a stupid idea!"

"Ne, does anyone have any pocky?"

"I have some in my room."

"Kay, thanks."

"........."

"So,does anyone have **any** idea on what to do?"

"Well, if we leave her here what do you suppose will happen?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 7:00 p.m._

Ichijou and Aido were hosting a party for Kaname-sama.  
Of course, since it was for Kaname-sama, the whole night class helped.  
Shiki and Kain were supervising the whole get-together.  
That's when Yuuki came in.

"What are you guys doing?" she looked around, looking at all the vampires decorating the dorms._Creepy._

"Oh, we're having a surprise birthday party for Kaname-sama."  
"Wanna join?"  
Pfft. Not like they could've sent her away either.  
"Sure!" Her face started to glow.  
_'The hell is wrong with her?'_ Shiki thought.

He shook his head, clearing it, and looked to where Yuuki had been.  
_**Had**__ Been._

"Where did she go!?"

"Huh?''

"Yuuki! Where did she go!?"

"Oh, I dunno."

_Sigh._

'_What a pain in my ass_.'

"Oh well then."

_

* * *

_

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 9:00 p.m._

The party had begun around an hour and 30 minutes ago,  
and mostly everyone was down stairs celebrating.  
_Mostly Everyone.  
_Yuuki,who had disappeared from Shiki's sight, had hooked up with Rima and Ruka.

They were now in the library.  
Where a small group of vampire were having a drinking contest.  
Yuuki and Ruka had made it to the final rounds.  
Who knew Yuuki had it in her?  
Ruka, who was beyond drunk, slurred her words.

_"Sos, you thinks you cen beats meh?"_

"_Hell yesh, brings ith on bish!"_

_''Fine!Hows bouts weh seez whos canz climbed teh booksie-shelvz faste?"_

_"Youz on bish!"_

And that's how it started.  
Yuuki and Ruka at first had some difficulty actually finding the bookshelves.  
But, with the help of some friends, they finally made it, and started their climb.  
They knocked most of the books down, and they kept swinging at each other but missed terribly.

_''Youz neve beats meh! I'm queen of dish worldz!''_

So said Yuuki.  
Surprising thing is, Yuuki actually made it to the top,  
but made one mistake.  
In her glorious victory dance,  
she kicked the bookshelve.  
And it all came flyin' down.  
With the fact that she was drunk,  
she actually jumped off,  
and started flapping her arms.

_"I teh bezt birdy bishes!"_

She landed with a loud _'Thump'  
_but she only managed to sprain her ankle  
and break her pinky.

Since almost everyone was passed out from drinking,no one helped her.  
Ruka had fallen asleep on the floor, which she had fallen to, with many books landing on her.  
Rima was puking, and everyone else was lying around.

* * *

_Cross Academy, Moon dorms, 9:27 p.m_

The party had been going on for awhile now,  
and Shiki,Kain,Ichijou,and Aido had gone upstairs,into the library to fetch some blood tablets.

What they didn't expect to find was a small group of vampires and Yuuki, lying around and some puking.

The library was a complete and utter mess.  
Bookshelves had fallen, vomit was everywhere, and,worst of all, Yuuki had been injured.

"What the hell happened in here!?"

"Looks like a drunk parade."

Then they all crowded instantly around Yuuki.

"Kain! Go get me a bucket of water!''

"Okay!"

When Kain got back with the water,  
Ichijou took it and poured it all over you Yuuki.  
What he didn't expect for was the fact the the bucket also had fish in it, and that too, got on Yuuki.

"Kain what the hell!?"

"Sorry Ichijou, it was the only bucket that actually had water in it."

"Crap, now she smells like bear shit."

"You want me to get some perfume?''

''That'll just be a waste, don't even bother."

"Ugh. She smells horrible."

"........"

"What do you suppose we do now?"

"Kaname-sama is gonna kill us for sure!"

"Do we hide the body?"

"What a stupid idea!"

"Ne, does anyone have any pocky?"

"I have some in my room."

"Kay, thanks."

"........."

"So,does anyone have **any** idea on what to do?"

"Well, if we leave her here what do you suppose will happen?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Sure."

* * *

_That's how Kaname found the Yuuki,  
__Smelling of bear crap and vomit.  
__That night, The party planners  
__had to clean up the mess,  
__while Kaname cleaned up Yuuki._


	4. Troublesome Thursday

Tehe.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything! *Breaks down and cries.*

* * *

Troublesome Thursday

_Cross Academy, Day Class, 2:00 p.m._

"Hey, Yuuki?"

''Yeah Yori?"

"Where did you get that pocky from?''

"Oh, this? I found it in the moon dorm's gardens,why?''

"Oh, no it's nothing.''

"Alrighty then."

* * *

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 1:55 p.m._

''Where the hell did I put it!?"

"Maybe you misplaced it?"

"No shit, sherlock."

"Calm your nipples, i'm just trying to help."

"OR, Maybe you took it!"

"Why the hell would I take your pocky?"

"You tell me! You're the one who stole it!"

"You don't even have evidence."

"I don't need any evidence!"

"Since when!?"

"Since-"

That's when Rima came in.

"Shiki, what's with all the racket?"

"Aidou stole my pocky!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Just admit it you thief!"

''_**I**_, don't have to admit to aything!"

"Shut-up!"

They looked towards Rima and saw her mad.

_Uh-oh._

"Where was the last place you put it?"

"I dunno."

"Um, okay then. Where was the last place you saw it?"

"I dunno."

"Did you see anyone take it?"

"I dunno."

"The hell do you mean, 'I dunno.'!?"

"I dunno."

By now, Rima was looking _very_ pissed.

"So just by some more?"

"It won't be the same though."

"That's too bad."

"But-"

"Shut-up. I don't wanna hear it."

"But-"

"I said shut the fuck up! My god, you're annoying!"

"Aw, you know you love me Rima-chan."

By now, Aidou had taken off, without them ever noticing.

Aidou had seen Yuuki take it this morning but thought nothing of it.

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean you're not annoying. Anyways, how about I buy you some more pocky?"

"No."

"What the hell do you mean 'No.'!?"

"I mean, No. Not until Aidou apoligizes."

"Ugh. Shoot Me. now."

* * *

_Cross Academy,Moon Dorms, 6:00 p.m._

It was one hour before the Night Class would head out, and Yuuki was with Kaname downstairs.

"I gotta find it."

"I _sooo_ gotta find it." said Shiki.

"Find what, Shiki?'' came Yuuki's voice.

Shiki turned around and found Yuuki sitting on Kaname's lap.

"Ah, hello Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama."

"Find what, Shiki"

"Oh, um, well you see Kaname-sama, Someone took my pocky this morning."

"Oh, you mean this?"

Yuuki held up a box of pocky, that was empty.

"I found it this morning. It was in the gardens."

_Ohhh, that's right. I left it in the gardens tuesday._

"Wait, but if you took it, then that means......_shit._"

''What's wrong Shiki-san?"

Shiki's eyes went wide.

"I locked up Aidou in the basement."

"_You did what!?_"

"Shit,shit,shit! I gotta unlock him!"

Shiki took off running.

"Wow."

"Indeed."


	5. Frightening Friday

Hey, Kagome873 here, sorry I haven't posted in so long. Just got back from a sweet vacation in Italy. =)

So, here you go. Chapter 5 of Fun-Filled Week. :)

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything. Happy?

* * *

Frightening Friday

_Some Creepy, Run-Down Forest, 2:30 p.m._

_Crunch._

_Sneeze._

_Cough._

"_Can you be quiet!?"_

"_No. Not really._"

"_Well then, how about I throw you out in front of the other team?_"

"_I'll be quiet now_."

"_Yeah. Thought so_."

* * *

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 2:00 p.m._

Kaname was beyond pissed.

_Beyond_.

You know like 'Bed, Bath, and _Beyond_?' That's irrelevant but whatever. Just leave my challenged brain alone. Anyways,

Kaname had been looking all over the place for everyone.

Literally everyone in the dorms was gone.

He already knew that at least half the dorms had gone back home for vacation, but damn!

The other half of the dorms were gone, and he didn't know butt about their location.

All he knew was that they were with Yuuki.

And usually, that meant a crap load of trouble.

Like Always.

So, he did the smart thing and went out to look for all her favorite secret places.

First, He went to a secret lake somewhere by the school.

No Yuuki.

Then, A parking lot that hadn't been used for five years.

No Yuuki.

Thirdly, A secret forest that had been rumored for rape and ghosts.

No Yuuki.

The last place he checked was that creepy and run-down forest down the road of the secret forest that had been rumored for rape and ghosts.

Like seriously, he didn't know why these where her favorite hiding places but,

it was Yuuki so it wasn't much of a surprise.

And here! Has he found the rest of the Moon Dorm residents!

And! They were......playing a game of..._..paintball?_

Crackheads.

Out in the middle of a creepy and run-down forest,

and they were playing paintball.

_How Original._

"Yuuki!?"

* * *

_The Creepy and Run-Down Forest, 2:45 p.m._

"What the hell!?''

"Who just called my name!? We're in the middle of a friggin' paintball game here!"

"Er-"

"Shh. Be quiet, we're in the center. Let's try not to get caught."

Yuuki, who had taken what was left of the residents, had forced them to play a nice, long, and painful game of paintball.

Cuz' she was bored.

Oh.

And she had forgotten to tell Kaname but,

Oh well.

His loss.

Then, she felt a presence behind her.

"Aidou, I though I told you to take the west side?"

"You mistake me for the wrong person, woman."

_Crap._

She though about turning around to face Kaname, but she valued her life.

So, she did the idiotic thing and ran for her life, while shooting paintballs at him.

"You'll never get me! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_Trip._

"You really though you could out-run me?

"Heh. Sort of. I got caught up in the moment. Gomen."

Yuuki looked up at Kaname, who had 4 different colour splats on his shirt.

_Giggle._

"Anyways, how'd you find us?"

"Very Carefully."

"Haha. Funny."

"Indeed."

".................."

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Weren't you in the middle of a game?"

"Yeah, but they won't figure out I left until a long time from now."

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

_And so, the tale of how Yuuki and Kaname spent their day was revealed._

_Until next time. _;)


	6. Interlude: So Not My Fault

Eh.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Interlude ~ So Not My Fault...

_Cross Academy, Cafe Terrace, 11:30 p.m._

Half an hour 'till midnight.  
What to do? What to do...

"Ruka!"  
"What is it now Yuuki-sama?"  
"How about we-"  
"Yeah. Sure. Drag us into one of your ludacris schemes once more."  
"Hey. Just 'cuz you guys don't know how to hide when Kaname comes, doesn't mean that it's my fault. Gosh."  
"_Noooooo_. _Not at all._"

Yuuki smirked. They'd been going at this all day. Trying to figure out what to do. Unfortunately, they couldn't think of anything. Not counting Yuuki of course.  
But who in their right mind would let Yuuki think of something 'fun' to do? That my friend, is your brain on crack.

"Well then, who wants to have another drinking contest?" Yuuki suggested.  
"Yuuki-sama, have you been on pot lately?" Rima asked.  
"No why?" Yuuki was looking confused.  
"Just wondering."  
"Mkay."

"Anyone for the drinking contest?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Kay. Shiki, go get some vodka."  
"Sure."

A few minutes went by, and then Yuuki felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at the hand, her eyes turned into wide saucers.

"Heeeeyyy.....Aidou, how's it going?"

Aido was looking pissed off. But then, who wouldn't after looking for someone during a game of paintball,  
getting hit all over the place, and mostly in the face,  
then accidently straying into the mountains to get cover, falling into a river full of pirahnnas,  
and then being mauled by a vicious and blood-thirsty bear?  
Shit. I know I would be.

"You ditch me, and I go look for you and get mauled by a freaking bear, and you ask me how the hell it's going!?"

"Well, It's not entirely my fault...I did tell you to stay in the play area, didn't I? I mean gosh. I never told you to 'Go into the mountains and get attacked' now did I?"

Yuuki said with an innocent look on her face.  
Aidou was gritting his teeth, trying to retain his anger. He wanted to scream at Yuuki,  
kick her and yell at her, but, he knew if he did that, he'd pay the price with Kaname.  
Not that he wouldn't mind his personal belongings getting broken by his favorite pureblood once more.  
But, then again, when it came to Yuuki, Kaname wouldn't hold back.

Ugh.

* * *

Aaaaannnnddd, cue Kaname in five, four, three, two, one.

"Aidou, why the hell do you look like that?"  
"It was Yuuki-sama I tell you! Completely her!"

Kaname looked towards Yuuki with a questioning look on his face.  
Yuuki froze. '_Holy crap, holy crap. What do I do now!? What in the freakin hell, __do I do now!?"_

"Uh, um...."  
"Well, Yuuki?" Asked Kaname, raising an eyebrow.  
"Um, well you see.....er...that was sooo not my fault."  
"Hn."


	7. Soaring Saturday

Yay! I got better so i decided to update. Lol. Most of the stuff in this chapter actually happened to me today in class today.  
Disclaimer: Don't own vampire knight. If I did, Yuuki would be with Kaname 24/7. Or would he? :p

* * *

Soaring Saturday

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, Noon._

Yuuki was with Kaname in his room, laying on his bed while he finished paperwork.  
She needed to start getting ready for the party that Hanabusa's parents were hosting soon. Since she took a very looonngg time getting ready.  
Everyone else was just sleeping around this time so there was nothing better to do....

"So Yuuki, what did you do yesterday in class that they had to repair a window and a chair for?" said Kaname.

"Huh?Oh. Well, actually..."

_

* * *

_

Cross Academy, Friday, Day Class, 9:45 a.m.

*_Bell Rings*_

"Alright, alright. Everybody take your seats!" Shouted the teacher.

Yuuki had arrived to class; surprisingly early.  
Once everyone took their seats, the teacher called attendance, and Yuuki started blabbing her heart out with Sayori and Hikari while the teacher just glared at her.  
Even worse, they were chewing gum like maniacs.

"Wow." said the teacher.  
"You guys need to take a freaking class for gum addiction. Crap. What next? Freaking gum patches?" asked the teacher sarcastically.

Yuuki's eyes widened at this.  
"Did you know, that most kids spend half a billion dollars on bubble gum every year!? Isn't that freaking awesome!?"

"Yeah...um no. I didn't know that???" The teacher had one eyebrow raised.  
"Anyways Yuuki, what's your IQ?" questioned the teacher.

Yuuki stared at him. Puzzled.  
"What's IQ?"

"Don't worry about it. That answer's my question." The teacher said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Wait, but I don't get it. What is that? Seriously." Yuuki looked around, trying to make someone tell her.

**"Hulk Smash!!!!"** Shouted Zero, as he crashed through the window.

"What the calabba!?" exclaimed Yuuki as she got up.

The teacher was just sitting at his desk, reading a book. Obviously he was used to this.  
Everyone was just talking to one another, not paying much attention, and grateful for the distraction from work.

**"Rubish!!"** Zero screamed as he grabbed a chair and threw it at something; not really aiming for anything.

"Boy, you best stop your trifling." said Yuuki as she slapped Zero.  
"Behave." she warned him.  
"Okee!" Zero had a puppy look on his face as Yuuki praised him.

The door slammed open, announcing the headmaster's entrance.  
"Yuuki!!! Daddy's missed you!!" Cross came flying at Yuuki trying to hug her, but she just stepped aside and tripped him.  
"Eh? Why did you have to trip me Yuuki!? Don't you loooovvveee me????????" said Cross as he started crying.  
"Um. No. I just hate it when you come barging into my class and embarass me in front of all my friends. Gosh. Like I already don't get enough of that from Zero." Said Yuuki bluntly.

"Oh. Well then. Anyways, Kaname said he wanted you to come with him to a party tomorrow okay?"  
"Yeah,yeah. Sure,sure." She waved him off. Going back to Zero.

* * *

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 12:30 p.m._

"And that's what happened." Explained Yuuki.  
"Ah. I See" Said Kaname, still confused about why the hell Zero would do any of that.  
Unless, he's going crazy from bloodlust....Yep. That's gotta be it.  
He is sooo getting shanked by him. Definitely.

* * *

Lol. Wow. Shanked- Sort of ghetto way of saying stabbed. Trifling- Screwing around. Just in case. My friend keeps saying these things. It's hilarious.


	8. Strange Sunday

Final chapter of Fun-Filled Week. I was thinking, maybe I should do a sequel? I was thinking either 'Fun-Filled Summer' or 'Fun-Filled Winter'?  
I already have ideas for either of them,but the idea of them on a mountain and skiing makes my head laugh it off with evil things.  
So you decide. Fun-Filled Summer or Winter? ;)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. *Mumbles incoherent profanities*

* * *

Strange Sunday

_Cross Academy, Moon Dorms, 2:35 a.m._

Kaname was holding a party for the beginning of the spring term.  
Everyone who was a vampire had to attend. _Everyone.  
_So by now, you should've imagined Zero in a corner, bullshitting with everyone around him.

He was out-of-control bored. He kept tripping everyone and kicking them.  
He even tried pulling off some girl's earrings and running away, but that didn't go to well.

Kaname was sitting on a loveseat across from him with Yuuki, who was nearly drunk.  
What the hell is with her and getting drunk? She just keeps doing it, and doing it.  
Wonder why Kaname hasn't said anything? It's a faster way to get her in bed. ;)

"Yuuki-" Kaname started.  
"KANAME'S A GAY WHORE." shouted Zero in the background.

All eyes turned to him, just to find him sitting back on a chair with a beer bottle in hand.  
Then he just played it off like nothing happened.

"Yuuki-"  
"KANAME JACKS OFF EVERY NIGHT."

The eyes started to burn red at him, but he just acted innocent.  
Yuuki was like, so clueless as to why he was doing this.  
Kaname just sat back and tried counting to ten not wanting to lose his composure.

"KANAME HAS HERPIES!!!"  
"What. The. Fuck. Man." Kaname was po'd.  
"It's too early in the morning for your crap."  
"Zero, where do you come from with this?" asked Yuuki.  
"Kansas. I came from Kansas, Yuuki." Zero said with a serious tone.  
"Where is this 'Kens-ass' you speak of?"  
"America."  
"So when did you go to America?"  
"Yesterday."  
"What di?"  
"Yep."

"...." Yuuki was staring at Zero, eyebrow raised.

"I think you've had one to many, Zero."  
"NO I HAVEN'T!" He stood up, trying to defend himself, but just sumbled back on the chair.  
"Zero," Yuuki said sweetly, "Are you pregnant?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? NOOOOO!!"  
"Are you throwing a bitch fit?"  
"SHUTUP!"  
"Cuz, I really think it could be a bitch fit."  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"  
"PMS?"  
"I SAID SHUTUP!"  
"Menopause?"  
"AAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

Zero ran out with tears in his eyes, cursing at the world.

"Phew. Finally. He was driving me nuts." Yuuki said as she put her head on Kaname's shoulder's.  
Everyone just stared at her in fright. If she could cause Zero to have a mental breakdown,  
then who knew what else she could do? Well, some of them knew, due to the boredness in her.

"What di?"


End file.
